This invention relates in general to electrical insulators, and pertains particularly to an isolator for electrically decoupling two conductive sections of tubing.
Isolators for coupling two conductive sections of tubing with an electrically-nonconductive joint exist in the prior art. However, present day technology requirements place severe design constraints on such isolators that were not present or provided for in the past.
For example, an infrared detector, such as may be used as part of an infrared seeker or scanner in helicopters or air-to-ground missiles, must be cool in order to develop maximum sensitivity. Metal tubing is often used to deliver a cooling gas to the detector, and since the tubing may couple stray electrical signals to the detector and cause it to malfunction, an isolator is desired. Inserting an isolator in the metal tubing line decreases coupling of stray signals and the probability of detector malfunctioning.
The high pressure of up to 7,000 pounds-per-square inch and more, along with the temperatures in the range of -423 degrees Fahrenheit that characterize the cooling gas employed, make existing isolators inadequate for this purpose.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an isolator for electrically isolating two conductive sections of line that can withstand high pressure cryogenic gas. And, it is desirable that the coupler be separable, relatively small and lightweight, and insertable in an existing line.